


DEER!!

by So_Many_Fandoms0



Series: Innocence and Freedom [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alfred laughs, Bruce needs to communicate better, Jerome almost hits a deer, Jim is tired, M/M, kind of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Many_Fandoms0/pseuds/So_Many_Fandoms0
Summary: All Jerome and Bruce wanted to do was get groceries have a date night.  It didn't end the way anyone would've expected, but at least Alfred and Harvey got a good laugh.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Innocence and Freedom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059908
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	DEER!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this happens between A Little Loss of Innocence and the sequel I'm working on. Just a fun idea I thought of when I saw post lol. It was meant to be a short crack fic but turned into a mini sequel and a bit longer. 
> 
> I hope you all still like it!

“Jerome I think we need to go shopping…” Bruce said as he idly looked through the fridge.

“We can go tonight after dinner.” Jerome suggested as he helped set the table.

“I can do it tomorrow sirs, there's no need to bother yourselves.” Alfred said as they all sat down.

“It's okay Alfred, we want to help.” Bruce smiled.

“Well, thank you boys. I can do some cleaning while you two are out.”

“Maybe we'll make a date out of it! You can have the house to yourself for a while. What do you say Brucie?” Jerome winked and chuckling lightly at the other boy’s blush.

“Why not! I don't think Alfred would mind if we stayed out longer.”

“It would be nice having the house quiet for once. I'd be able to read with a bit of peace.” Alfred agreed.

Jerome laughed, long and hard, as Bruce turned a bright red. Alfred chuckled at the two of them. He loved his kids, he remembered when Bruce brought Jerome home for the first time. He wasn't sure what to think of the loud kid in a leather jacket, sporting dried blood on his knuckles. Then he got to know him, and he realized the reason behind rough hands and passing everything off as a joke. He noticed how Bruce looked at Jerome, and how Jerome's eyes tracked Bruce's every movement. 

Once Alfred got closer to the redhead he got to hear some of the stories that's happened at school. Jerome told him how he hospitalized a kid all because they were bugging Bruce. How this kid was pushing him around and Jerome just lost it. Alfred took him to the training room and told him he could use it whenever he needed to blow off some steam. Jerome was grateful, and Alfred had a suspicion that it was more the fact that Alfred cared other than the use of the room.

The two became closer once he started living with them after his mother was killed. Yet he seemed angrier when Bruce's parents were murdered. He didn't understand until Jerome opened up about how horrible his mother was. He didn't go into much detail, from the looks of it Bruce knew a little bit more than he did but that was understandable. Jerome trusted Bruce with his life, he was the only one Jerome put his full trust in.

He was glad they had each other to lean on. Of course Alfred would always be there with the harder questions. The one where Jerome pulled him Aside, so Bruce was out of earshot, to ask him a very important question. One that showed just how serious Jerome was about his relationship with Bruce. It showed that he had the same respect for Alfred as he did Bruce's parents. He didn't have to ask permission, Alfred was just the butler, but Jerome knew that he was the closest thing to a father that Bruce had, and it very nearly made the older man cry.

Now, as he watched the two, he wondered when Jerome would finally ask that question he asked permission for all those days ago. He smiled to himself as they finished dinner and the two helped him clean up. They acted like a married couple already, it was rather sweet, how natural it was for them to be around each other.

“Well we better get going before the stores close, see ya soon Alfred!” Jerome said as he walked out of the kitchen,

“See you later Alfred.” Bruce smiled before following his boyfriend.

“Have fun!” Alfred called before he heard the front door shut.

He smiled, and chuckled as he left the room. He had the house to himself for once and he was going to take full advantage of this opportunity. He was going to sit in the study next to a roaring fire as he listened to his favorite music play on the radio.

\---------------------

  
  


Jerome decided to do the date part of their night first, so they wouldn't have groceries to worry about later. They went to the movies and then went to their favorite spot on the cliff to watch the stars. Though there wasn't much stargazing. They spent a few more hours up there, talking and kissing and catching shooting stars before getting lost in each other again, until they decided to head back and get their shopping done.

It was on their way home when things took a turn for the slight worst. 

Jerome was taking a turn down the road, he could see the manor in sight and was excited to finally get into bed and just cuddle with Bruce. In the morning they were having another board meeting and he wanted a peaceful night for the both of them to remember while they were stuck in a room full of idiots for an hour or so.

He wasn't paying attention until he heard Bruce shout,

“Jerome, deer!”

  
  


\------------------------

  
  


Alfred was pulled from his book by a sharp knock.

He sighed, snapping the book shut before placing it on the coffee table and turned off the radio before heading to the door.

To say he was confused was an understatement,

“Evening, Captain Gordon, what happened?” Alfred asked as he stepped aside to let the three men in.

“Hello Alfred, sorry bothering you but Bruce and Jerome got into a small accident.” Jim stated.

“Oh my. Are you two okay?”

“We're fine Alfred, it wasn't a car accident…exactly...” Bruce looked between the two before sighing,

“We were on our way back and it was dark… I saw the deer first and before we could hit it I yelled, 'Jerome, deer!’ and well, tell them what you said.” Bruce looked over at the ginger who groaned in response,

“I said… ‘yes darlin’...”

Jim just sighed, feeling more tired than anything, 

“Harvey's still laughing his ass off in the car… Goodnight.”

Alfred flat out laughed at the situation, making Jim sigh again. He only stopped laughing to say goodnight to Jim when he left.

“But then he pointed in front of us and I had to do a quick turn into a small ditch to avoid it! He wasn't very clear the first time and I couldn't see!” Jerome defended himself.

“You need to pay more attention! Especially when it's dark!” Bruce groaned.

“You two are acting like bloody teens again!” The older man chuckled,

“I'm assuming no one was hurt, just your pride?” Alfred laughed quietly as the two younger men nodded slowly.

“The car wasn't damaged either… We just had to get it towed out.” Bruce explained.

“And have good ol’ Jimbo take us home.” Jerome groaned.

“Well I'm sure you two learned something from this?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, pay attention to the road.” Bruce Glared, with no real heat, at Jerome.

“And?” Alfred waited.

“To use a complete sentence so I know there's an actual  _ animal _ in the road.” Jerome accused, using his own fake glare on Bruce.

The two stared at each other for a second more until they couldn't take it and started laughing. Like Alfred said, just their pride was hurt, so it wasn't all bad.

“Now that we got that out of the way let's head to bed, shall we? You have a meeting tomorrow.” Alfred smiled.

“Ugh… I hate those assholes…” Jerome sighed, wrapping an arm Bruce's waist to pull him along, “Night Alfred!”

Bruce chuckled as he looked back, “Goodnight Alfred.”

“Goodnight boys.” Alfred said as he went to pick up his book and head upstairs to turn in as well.

  
  
  


Jerome got his wish. He was snuggled deep in the warm blankets with his arms tight around Bruce. His nose digging into soft curls as he smiled when he felt Bruce nuzzle closer into his chest.

“This is what I was thinking about before you saw that deer.” Jerome mumbled into his hair, planting a kiss into it.

“I kinda feel bad for being the reason we almost hit that poor animal.” Bruce chuckled lightly.

“It would've been a sign to other animals not to cross in front of cars.”

“I don't think that would've helped.”

“It worked at school…”

“Jerome, animals aren't like humans, and you beat the guy in front of our class, not run him over in the dark.”

“You saying I need to beat a deer in front of it's friends?” Bruce could feel how wide Jerome's smile was.

He couldn't help the sudden laugh that flew out of him and Jerome chuckled along with him. Laughter was contagious after all, especially in this family.

One of these days, Jerome thought distantly as he tilted Bruce's face up by his chin to give him a kiss, he was going to keep his promise that he made not so long ago. When they were cuddled on Jerome's old bed, and he vowed to marry this boy, as well as become mayor, but that wasn't as important. He needed a ring first, and a plan. How was he going to ask? Somewhere private. Maybe at their special spot? Bruce loved how quiet it was, how peaceful it always was. How it was always just them. No one knew about it. It was all theirs. A small hideaway in their big kingdom.

So now he had the start of a plan, all he needed was the ring. They only just took over the company a year ago, he knew they weren't ready yet, but he couldn't wait to finally get down on one knee and propose. He couldn't wait to see how Bruce would react. Would he cry? Maybe. They would be tears of joy and Jerome would start to cry as he slipped the ring on Bruce's small finger.

“Are you okay?” 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Bruce's soft voice. He hadn't even realized he pulled away from the kiss and was just staring into a pool of brown. He smiled,

“I'm better than okay, darlin.”

Bruce smiled and when he opened his mouth, to say something sweet no doubt, Jerome cut him off with another kiss. It was slow and gentle and he smiled as he felt Bruce's hands in his hair. Jerome pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, swallowing every moan the both of them made. He drug his mouth down to that spot just below Bruce's ear and bit. He groaned at the sound of Bruce's low moan when he started to suck. 

He loved how Bruce let him mark him in places it was hard to hide. He remembered marking him in the same spot when they first started dating and how Bruce wouldn't even try to hide it when he went to parties. Jerome became addicted to the feeling and continued to mark him the day before events or meetings. Now that Jerome was a part of those benefits and meetings he always felt a surge of power that now everyone knew who was behind those dark marks.

He always felt a puff of pride when someone was talking to Bruce and was so painfully obvious about noticing his mark. Then Jerome would come up and hand him a glass before wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him close. He grinned wickedly as a look of recognition came over the person's face. He laughed on the inside, and when that person left he would let out a low chuckle.

Bruce would roll his eyes and smile fondly as they made their way around the party. 

After making sure his mark would last a little over a week, he pulled back to look into those beautiful brown eyes and was pleased to find them looking back at him.

Bruce smiled as he ran his hand down to rest on Jerome's cheek, never looking away from those flaming green eyes. He always drowned in the emotion that they held, and they held so much. He thought himself lucky that he was the only one Jerome showed every kind of emotion to. They never hid anything from each other, unless it was meant to be kept a secret.

Like when he didn't tell Jerome they were officially co-owners of the company. Not everyone was happy, but the look on Jerome's face was worth it. He was shocked but hid it behind a wide smile and a chuckle. No one's ever kept a promise to Jerome before, and Bruce felt happy he could be the first to change that. To show how much he truly cared.

Bruce tucked his head under Jerome's chin again, snuggling closer as he felt the other man chuckle. A deep rumble that soothed him instantly. He loved that laugh, he didn't care about the reason behind it or if it sounded dangerous or loving. He loved them all. He loved Jerome. He loved him like it was the beginning of a new world.

Jerome loved Bruce too. He loved him like it was the end of the world, because in a way, it was. His world was dark and cold, it had no light and the only laughter he heard was mocking. The only touch he felt was stinging. Not anymore, though. No, now when he heard laughter it was because they were laughing  _ with  _ him. When he was touched it was gentle and full of love. He loved Bruce with everything inch of his being, because Bruce, in the end, was all he had. 

Sure he still had his friends, who still kept in touch even though they had their own lives, but they weren't Bruce. No one was like his darling Prince. The one who had a fire deep inside to match his own. It was beautiful, what they had together. He wasn't planning to let that go. 

Jerome kissed the top of Bruce's head for the second time that night, and smiled into his hair. He held him tight, and felt Bruce grip his shirt in response. It made his smile widen.

They slept peacefully that night. Feeling safe and content in each other's arms. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this story takes place before the sequel so this isn't done yet! They got more adventures ahead of them, even more crazy than almost running a deer over!


End file.
